


sunset blush

by ianthevioletta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, no beta we die like men, slight spoilers for i7s2 opening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: four and five, sit side by side----short drabble based off idolish7 s2 opening
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	sunset blush

**Author's Note:**

> i made it kinda vague, so if you think of them already being in a relationship here or not, it's totally up to you.

Sogo adjusts his costume, making sure most wrinkles are out of sight before sitting down next to Tamaki while they wait for the director to finish getting ready for their next shot for their latest MV. 

He gazes at the sunset for a few moments before speaking to his partner. “It’s lovely isn’t it, Tamaki-kun?”

Tamaki jumps at Sogo’s words and raises an eyebrow to him. “Huh?”

“The sunset.”

Tamaki looks away from the other man, blushing. “It’s pretty, yeah.” 

“Is something the matter, Tamaki-kun? You seem dazed.” Sogo notices a part of Tamaki's tassel earring was caught to his collar, so he reaches towards Tamaki with intent of fixing it. “Here, let me fix your earring for you. It’s stuck.”

Tamaki turns to Sogo before the lavender haired man could reach it, and the younger man leans in close. “Sou-chan.”

Sogo takes his hand back, a little surprised at the closeness. “Ah, yes, Tamaki-kun?”

“I was thinking just now, and well, the whole day, really, but it really only hit me just now, but you’re really, really pretty. Like, really pretty, like this sunset. I can stare at you all day.”

Sogo blushes to his ears, the color matching the setting sun. “O-oh, thank you, Tamaki-kun-”

Tamaki places both his hands on Sogo’s cheeks. “Mm. You’re pretty like a sunset, but you’re soft, and I can touch you and you can move. And I can see you anytime I want and I don’t have to worry about ruining my eyes because I’m staring for so long.”

Sogo tries to speak, but only blubbering noises come out. 

“Okay, boys! We’re ready when you are!”, yells the Director.

"O-kaaay," replies Tamaki.

Tamaki lets go of Sogo’s cheeks and gives the older boy a smile. “Mm. I really like looking at you, Sou-chan.”

Sogo turns away, a blush still on his cheeks, but he smiles. 

“And, action!” 

The original script only said for the two to stare at the sunset while the music plays, but Sogo closes in, pressing their shoulders together just a little more and turns to face Tamaki to give him a smile while the other was looking at the setting sun, and whispers to the honest boy, “You’re beautiful, too, Tamaki-kun.” 

Tamaki doesn’t look away from the sunset nor does he say anything, but the sun colored blush on his cheeks give Sogo a better reply that he could ever, ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> wow?? i completed TWO fics in the span of 5 months?? who am i.....
> 
> this was done in under an hour so forgive me for any grammar/sentence structure errors, i just really had to get this out of my system lmao. 
> 
> anyway, i7s2 ep 2+op/ed totally k-worded me, i kept crying after a whole hour lmao. That split second of mezzo sitting in the sunset really got to me so i had to write something lol. just... the split seconds of ioriku and pythag trio messing around??? bruh, i'm d*ead. 
> 
> i7 said we're back and ready to ruin some lives.
> 
> (find me @ darkslayertier on twitter crying about i7)
> 
> Edit: did i really cut it from 407 words to 405 to match mezzo and mezzo day? Maybe. Maybe i did.


End file.
